apa mungkin?
by keinanph7
Summary: apa mungkin? mereka adalah pasangan yang sempurna, atau malah sebaliknya. /kau harus tanggung jawab SHINO.../ehh!


summary:

apa mungkin? mereka adalah pasangan yang sempurna, atau malah sebaliknya. /kau harus tanggung jawab SHINO.../ehh!

WARNING :

GAJE,TYPO(s) DAN LAIN-LAIN

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

apa mungkin???

Di pagi yang cerah hari itu, tak ada pergerakan berarti dari para shinobi Konoha.cuitan burung terdengar jelas dipendengaran. Kesenangan tersirat diwajah para anak-anak yang tengah berlarian.

Tapi tidak dengan gadis bersurai panjang itu. Ia terlihat tengah berkutat dengan kegiatan yang menyibukan. Apa lagi kalau bukan menyiram bunga di depan teras tokonya. Tekadang dia menggeserkan pot-pot yang berisi kembang indah kesukaannya, agar enak untuk dipandang.

Ino menelisik seluruh bunga di depan tokonya"anggrek unggu,ada. Melati putih,ada. Serangga merah yang sedang bertebangan, ada"

"Tunggu, APA"

Plak

Cukup dengan satu tepukan. Serangga itu telah meregang nyawa

"aghhh"jeritan histeris seorang pria dibelakang ino.

Ino terdongkrak,menyeringit kaget"Shino!?"

"kumbangku..."shino menjerit lebih keras. Disaat ia mendapati kumbangnya sudah terkapar dengan busa dimulut. Kakinya terasa lumpuh. Lututnya beradu dengan tanah. Kumbang itu diangkat setinggi dagu. Air mata lolos dari kacamata hitamnya.

"ka...kau tau ino, kumbang ini adalah ku...kumbang yang paling langka" eluh pria itu dengan terbata-bata

Tangisanya semakin lantang. Bahkan bisa terdengar keseluruh penjuru desa "kau ha...harus bertanggung jaw-"shino gagal melanjutkan perkataannya disaat ia menoleh kearah belakang, gadis dari clan yamanaka itu sudah hilang dari tempat tersebut.

Disana hanya tersisa shino, si kumbang yang terkapar serta orang-orang yang tengah memerhatikan shinobi berjubah panjang tersebut.

Apakah dia jadi gila???

Kita harus segera melaporkanya pada nona tsunade. Sebelum dia berkeliling desa tanpa menggunakan baju.

Kau benar

Shino tak punya niat untuk menggubris warga desa yang sedang membicarakanya. Ia lebih memilih melanjutkan tangisanya. Oh tuhan, adakah yang mau menghentikan tangisannya, sebelum terdengar keseluruh dunia

Byur

"keluarlah kau wahai roh jahat dari tubuh shino" ucap ino dengan nada yang cukup aneh. Mimpi apa shino semalam samapai-sampai harus disiram oleh gadis berparas jelita itu. Shino terlihat menggigil.cairan yang keluar dari matanya bergabung dengan air yang diguyur oleh ino. Pemuda dari clan aburame itu terlihat bergegas pergi dari toko yamanakan.

Glek

Kleng

Duk

Grek

"SHINO..." teriak kesal ino terhadap shino. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal milihat beberapa bunganya dijatuhkan oleh pemuda yang ia anggap sedang kerasukan.

Pemuda sok cool itu membalikan badannya,menelisik semua kerusakan yang telah ia buat. Shino mundur kebelakang menghindari ember plastik yang kini tengah digenggam ino, sepertinya cepat atau lambat ember yang tak bersalah itu akan melayang kewajahnya.

Ino tahu kalau shinobi dari clan aburame tersebut tak sengaja melakukannya, tetapi bunga-bunga yang telah shino rusak adalah kembang yang sangat langka. Kesialan menghampiri pemuda cerdas tersebut . Baru saja, lemparan ino sukses mengenai kepalanya.

Badan shino terpental. Pantatnya harus rela berciuman dengan tanah. Wajah ketakutan tersirat dibalik kerah jubahnya, ketika melihat gadis bersurai panjang itu sudah siap melemparkan pot yang terbuat dari tanah liat.

"kau harus mengganti bunga-bunga langkaku" ujar ino dengan mata terbelalak.

Shino membetulkan kacamatanya,berusaha bersikap tenang.

"lalu bagaimana dengan kumbangku"

Ino terdongkrak.potnya ditempatkan ketanah. Gadis bersurai panjang itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia sadar kalau dia telah membunuh kumbang berwarna merah tersebut.

Dalam sekejap suasan menjadi hening. Ino dan Shino memilih untuk diam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Seorang anbu tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka, shino dan ino segera sadar dari lamunannya.

"adakah yang bernama aburame shino" teriak orang yang menggunakan topeng monyet itu sembari menelisik keseluruh insan tuhan yang ada disana.

"apa kau nona?" tunjuknya pada ino

"enak aja. tuh,orangnya"kata ino sembari melirikan matanya pada shino

Shino terlihat menundukan kepalanya"aku tidak dikenali orang"ujarnya berulang-ulang dengan lirih

"apa kau aburame shino"anbu tersebut menghampiri pemuda so cool itu. Shino mendongak. Ia terlihat menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali. Dia rasa itu sudah cukup untuk meyakinkan anbu tersebut.

"kau diperintahkan menghadap nona tsunade,ada misi"

"baiklah" balas dingin shino

"kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu"

Dalam sekejap anbu bertopeng monyet itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Shino segera menggerakan kakiknya untuk meninggalkan toko bunga yamanaka itu."hei, jangan coba kabur ya.."langkahnya terhenti, ia menoleh kearah ino yang kembali menggengam pot dari tanah liat tersebut.

Tangannya disembunyikan kesaku jubah . Ia berusaha tetap tenang. Walaupun didalam hatinya sangat tegang"temui aku dibelakang bukit. pukul 12 siang. Kita akan membicarakannya nanti" ino mendengus"baiklah"

Shino menghela nafas lega, kepalanya tidak jadi tertabrak oleh pot bunga tersebut."aku pergi dulu"shino bergegas berlari dan meloncati atap rumah warga.

.

.

.

"Ini misi kalian," Kakashi hanya mendengarkan penjelasan lanjutan dari sang Hokage kelima, Tsunade, begitupun dengan kiba dan hinata. "Kabar kematian Orochimaru begitu menyebar dengan cepat, kau tahu siapa yang membunuhnya?"

"Sasuke." Sahut Kakashi yang membuat kiba dan hinata terperangah mendengarnya.

"Kau benar, ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Sasuke dan membawanya pulang. Aku serahkan padamu, Kakashi." Ucap Tsunade yang dibalas anggukan dari Kakashi.

Kakashi akan berkerja sama dengan tim kurenai mengingat timnya yang sedang menjalankan misi lain

"maaf aku telat" ujar seorang pemuda dari balik pintu.

Kiba memekik kaget"aku baru sadar kalau shino tak ada disini" ujarnya tanpa rasa bersalah."guk" tambah anjingnya. Shino menundukan kepalanya "aku tidak dianggap"ujarnya dengan lirih.

Tsunade menatap tajam pemuda dari clan aburame"kenapa kau basah kuyub"

Shino bergumam"hmm, diguyur oleh ino" seisi ruangan terkikik geli mendengar alasan shino, yang sangat tak terduga. "apa yang kau lakukan shino. Hingga ia mengguyurmu"tanya hinata penasaran

"aku tak sengaja merusak bunganya"

Tawa kiba semakin parah "suruh siapa mencari masalah dengan nona yamanaka"ledek kiba. Shino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia menyesal datang kekantor hokage. Lebih baik menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan ino ucapnya didalam batin

Setelah itu secepat angin mereka menghilang dari pandangan Tsunade. "Kalian beristirahatlah, besok kita akan memulai misi." Ujar Kakashi ketika mereka berada pada persimpangan jalan dibawah teriknya matahari

"Tidak bisakah kita berangkat hari ini juga guru kakashi?" celetuk kiba.

"guru Kakashi benar, kita butuh istirahat yang cukup untuk misi besok." Kata Shino yang membuat kiba berhenti membuat kata-katanya. Hanya hinata yamg tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun didalam diskusi sepele tersebut.

"KEMANA sih..."teriak kesal ino karena pemuda sok cool itu tak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya.

Ino yang sedari tadi mengomel tidak jelas. Saat ini lebih memiliih untuk diam karna beberapa orang sudah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh. Tak begitu lama ia menunggu dalam diam, keterlambatan shino yang hampir setengah jam, akhirnya orang yang ditunggu tiba di tempat yang sudah dijanjikan.

"maaf aku ter-"tamparan terlontar dari tangan putih ino sukses mengakhiri perkataan shino. Dalam sekejap pipi kanan shino memerah. Tempat makan yang ia bawa tergeletak ditanah.

Kacamata hitam shino terpental hingga pecah. Tanpa kacamata, ino dapat dengan mudah memandangi wajah asli shino. Ia harus jujur kalau shino memiliki wajah yang tidak kalah tampan dengan uchiha sasuke bahkan dapat mengalahkan sai. Upss rona diwajah ino mulai bermunculan.

"kenapa wajahmu memerah"tanya shino sembari menyipitkan matanya

Bukan ino namanya kalau tidak bisa keluar dari suasana yang menyudutkannya. "yah... Makanannya jatuh, apa ini buatku"ino mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggambil tempat makanan berwarna ungu. berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan

Ino bergegas menempatkan tubuhnya dibawah pohon dekat mereka."itu bukan untukmu" shino berusaha menghentikan gadis bersurai panjang tersebut untuk tidak melahap makan siangnya. kotak makan siang itu diambil shino sehabis membicarakan tentang misi,pikir pemuda berjubah panjang tersebut

Sekarang mereka terlihat saling memunggungi dalam posisi duduk. Ino menghentikan acara makan siangnya. Tubuhnya disenderkan pada punggung shino.

"hei, shino..."

"hmm" jawab dingin, pemuda tampan tersebut

"dingin sekali"kata ino dengan lirih

Shino menyipitkan matanya"aku dengar"

Ino sedikit terpental mendengarnya. Senyum tersirat diparas jelitanya. Itu adalah caranya agar tak terlihat canggung

Gadis itu mendengus"kau dengar ya??? "ino berdehem" Maaf tentang kacamata mu"

"tak apa, aku masih punya banyak dirumah"

Keduanya memilih untuk diam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Cukup lama mereka bertahan pada posisi itu. Sepintas orang yang melihat mereka berdua pasti berpikir mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"shino..."

Pria itu hanya mendongak

"bisa-kah kau hentikan sikap sok cool mu itu"

"memangnya kenapa???"

"karna kau tak pantas bersikap sok cool"

"masa?!"

"tentu,mana ada cowo cool menangis bombay karna kumbang,bisa-kan kau menghentikanya"

"tidak!"

"entah kenapa aku ingin mengguyurmu lagi tapi dengan air keras"

"ehh?"

 **TBC**

segini aja dulu...

Review nya ditunggu..


End file.
